Bottled up
by Ronya
Summary: Oneshot. Sora and co. are back in Traverse town, and Sora copes with a few bottled up emotions.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The warm feeling was there again. The same one Sora allways felt when the Gummi ship landed in the town square of Traverse Town. Since the fateful day when his island, and hence his home, disappeared, Traverse Town had been the closest thing to a home Sora had.

Sora glanced at his companions. Donald looked more like a burned duck than a wizard, his feathers were slightly burned at the ends, and he had a grumpy look on his face. Goofy looked like he'd fall asleep any second, and he was limping a little bit. Sora himself was very tired, and the keyblade felt heavier than usual in his hand. The fake feeling of strenght and stamina that Donald's potions had given him had long ago faded away. Now he just wanted to sleep.

There was no one on the streets of the Second district as usual. Sora stepped inside the large hotel and smiled at the receptionist. The chubby woman smiled back.

"The usual rooms?" she asked, and Sora nodded. They had used to sleep at Leon's place. but now that Sora could afford it, he spent his time at the hotel instead. Leon's house was getting a bit too crowded anyway.

"See ya tomorrow," Donald said with a wave as he and Goofy headed for the Green Room. Sora had the Red Room to himself, much to his luck.

As soon as he was in his room, Sora threw himself on the bed and sighed. The soft matress felt so much better than the Gummi ship seats, where he had been spending his nights the past two weeks. He turned over to stare at the ceiling.

"I wonder where Kairi and Riku are spending their nights..." he mumbled to himself. A wave of emotion swept over Sora and he mentally kicked himself. "_This ship runs on happy faces," _Donald had said. _"No frowning, no sad faces!" _

And Sora had done his best to keep his promise to Donald. He was allways happy, allways smiling and keeping the spirit up. Even though there were times that made him just want to curl up on the ground and cry. Cry for Kairi, for Riku, for his parents, and everyone that had just... disappeared.

_Are they even alive?_

Sora sat up and tried to smile. Tried to think of something silly to shrug it all off with. But there was no smile, no bubble of laughter inside him at all.

_Why didn't I give Kairi that paopu fruit...?_

The lump in his throat was there again. Sora attempted to swallow it, but it was stuck there, really hard. Something wanted out. He felt like puking.

_Did my parents get swallowed up, too?_

Something warm spilled down his cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm really hungry," Goofy said.

Donald sighed heavily and threw an annoyed look at his companion in the other bed.

"Then call for room service!" the Wizard snapped at him and turned over.

Goofy laughed, the same goofy way as allways.

"I'm gonna ask Sora if he wants something to eat, too!" the dog said and walked over to the door leading back to the Red Room. Goofy as he was, he forgot to knock, and Donald heard him open the door.

Silence.

"What now?" Donald asked, still in an annoyed tone, "What's wrong this time?"

"Uh..." Goofy said in a quiet voice, and looked at Donald with the look of a child that does not know what to do. "I think Sora's..."

"Don't tell me he's moping again!" Donald said and got out of his bed, before stomping over to Goofy, prepared to kick some happiness into mr. Angst.

But the sight stopped him. Sora was curled up on the bed, his forehead pressed against his knees. His shoulders were trembling a bit, and he was sobbing quietly.

"...he's crying."

Neither Donald nor Goofy had ever seen Sora cry.

"..m-maybe we should just wait until tomorrow," Donald said softly and turned back. Goofy only nodded, before closing the door and going back to bed. They both had odd feelings in their stomachs.

"Goofy?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's try really hard to find Sora's friends."

"...Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------

Reviews keep me alive.


End file.
